Morgan's Unique Parent Supports
by nhaer042
Summary: Follow up to Morgan's Unique Sibling Supports. Again, a description would be redundant yadda, yadda, enjoy reading.
1. Robin (Female)

**This is a sequel of sorts to my other fic, Morgan's Unique Parent Supports (shameless plugs FTW!). The parent choices are based off votes I got in that story. Thanks for the input of my readers from the last story and I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Robin (F)**

 **C**

Robin rummaged through the books she kept in the chest under her bed. "Oh, damn, where did I put it?" She shut the chest and crossed her arms. "I could have sworn I put that in there."

"Mother, are you in here?" Morgan called from outside. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Morgan, you can come in." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as he walked in. Tucked under his arm, she noticed a small blue book. "Morgan, honey," she pointed at the book, "what do you have there?"

"Hm?" Morgan looked at the book. "Oh, this?" He held it out to her. "I was returning it actually."

"I see." Robin took the book from him. "Next time you do that could you please ask?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't mind. You never seemed bothered when I took your books in the future."

Robin opened the book and started flipping through the pages. "Well, as generous as my future self is, she isn't the one planning a war. I would like my tactical manuals to be where I can find them."

Morgan nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He quietly watched her as she looked through the book. "You're not mad, are you?"

Robin chuckled and shook her head. "Of course not, dear, but-" She stopped when she noticed a certain mote written in the book. "Hm, I didn't write this. Did you put that there?"

Morgan smiled. "Yeah. You had that book in my time. I noticed there were some notes you hadn't put in there yet, so I thought I would put them in for you."

"I see." Robin carefully read the notes inspired by her future self.

"I was going to slip some of my own ideas in there but there wasn't a lot of space. I was thinking about putting my own manuscript together."

"Really? That sounds interesting. I would love to read what you come up with."

Morgan brows raised. "You would?"

Robin smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. I'm curious to see how well my future self has taught you."

Morgan blushed a little and smiled. "Well, alright then. I'll try and put something together."

"Good. I look forward to it."

* * *

 **B**

It had been a few days since Robin had last spoken to Morgan. The young man had been keeping to himself a lot for what Robin assumed was time working on his project. With the more time that passed, Robin found herself growing more and more curious as to what her son was putting together. The notes he had left from her future self were both insightful and helpful and she looked forward to seeing more of it.

One night, Robin had finally decided to call it quits for the day. It was late, she was tired, and she had planned for the next battle as much as she could. She left the war tent and headed to her own. Most of the lights were out save for the small torches from the Shepherds on guard duty. However, there was one tent with a small light flickering inside it and recognized it as Morgan's tent and went over to investigate. She peeked inside and saw Morgan sitting as his desk writing.

"Grr, that's no good either," he said. He wrinkled up the paper he was writing on and threw it behind him at Robin. She picked it up and unwrinkled it noticing it was some tactical notes. Morgan heard the noise and looked over his shoulder. "Mother? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Morgan. I just saw your tent light was still on and I wanted to check up on you." She held up the paper. "What's this?"

Morgan blushed and lowered his head a little. "It was a rough draft on that manuscript you said I should write."

"Oh, really?" Robin looked down at the paper.

"No, don't read it!" Morgan scrambled out of his chair, rushed over to Robin, and snatched the paper from her.

Robin looked at him surprised. "What's wrong, sweetie? Why can't I read it?"

"Because it's not good enough."

"What do you mean?"

Morgan sighed. "No matter how hard I try, I can't I can't come up with anything that I know would impress you. I've been at it for days but nothing. I'm starting to think this is a lost cause. You probably already know everything I can come up with."

Robin smiled. "Don't sell yourself short, Morgan. You're a brilliant young man. You shouldn't worry so much about what might impress me. Just write what comes to you. I'm sure it will be a good read no matter what."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks, Mom. I'll give that a try."

"Good, but do it tomorrow. It's late and you should give your brain a rest."

"Yeah." Morgan yawned. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

 **A**

"Mother!" Morgan called. Robin turned around as he ran up to her.

"What is it, Morgan?" she asked. Morgan handed her a small notebook.

"It took me a few days, but I managed to write down some tactical notes. It's a mix of some of things you taught me in the future as well as some of my own ideas. I also tweaked some of your old methods if that's okay."

"Of course it is. There'a always room for improvement." She held out her hand. "May I?"

"Sure!" Morgan handed the her the book and watched eagerly as she read through it.

"Hm, very interesting. Mind if I hold on to this? I'd like to study it for a while?"

"Really?" Morgan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, absolutely!"

Robin chuckled. "Thank you. Maybe you could drop by the next strategy meeting. I'd be very interested to have your input."

"You would?"

Robin frowned. "Why are you so surprised that I want your input on things? Did my future self never want your opinion?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, I don't think it was that. It's just that in the future, you were so far ahead of me. There was no way I could ever compare. Seeing you now, I can tell that you aren't far from how experienced you were then. Why would you ever want to know what I think?"

"Because, as I said before, you're brilliant. With proper training, I know you'll outdo me someday."

Morgan rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know if I'd go that far."

"I would. Give it a few years. Until then, there's a strategy meeting in two hours. Will you be there?"

Morgan smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't miss it. And, um, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Robin smiled and ruffled Morgan's hair. "Anytime, dear."

* * *

 **The following is a list of the order of supports in this story. I will not likely do any chapters based off of dlc chapters because I want to keep some modicum of sanity.**

 **Robin (M)**

 **Chrom**

 **Lissa**

 **Virion**

 **Stahl**

 **Lon'qu**

 **Maribelle**

 **Gaius**

 **Cordelia**

 **Gregor**

 **Tharja**

 **Anna**

 **Henry**

 **Olivia**

 **Tiki**

 **Emmeryn**

 **Say'ri**

 **Walhart**

 **Yen'fay**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Robin (Male)

**Now daddy/daughter prank time with Robin and Morgan.**

* * *

 **Robin (M)**

 **C**

"Hey, Father, could you come with me for a moment?" Morgan asked.

Robin raised a brow. "Why? Do you need something?"

"I'll show you when we get there, come on!"

"Alright, alright." Robin chuckled as he followed his daughter through the camp and noticed that she seemed to be looking around for something.

"Where is it? Where is it?" she mumbled. Robin noticed Morgan walking towards a patch of dirt that looked a little lighter than the dirt around it.

"Hey, Morgan, is that-" However, he didn't finish his sentence as Morgan stepped on the patch and fell into a large hole.

"Whaaaa!" Morgan screamed. She hit the ground with a noticeable thud. "Ooooww. . ."

Robin looked down the hole. "Morgan! Are you okay, honey?"

Morgan moaned. "Hey, I found what I wanted to show you."

"What? Were you trying to get me to fall in here?"

Morgan smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I forgot where I hid the hole though."

"Really? I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Of course you saw it." Morgan sat up and tried to jump up and grab the ledge of the whole. "Um, can you get me out of here?"

Robin chuckled. "Sure." He reached down and grabbed Morgan's hand. He pulled her out and helped her dust the dirt off her coat. "You hurt?"

"Only my pride. I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't get yourself down about it. It was a simple mistake."

Morgan furrowed her brow. "It was a stupid mistake. I'll get you next time though, Father. Just you wait!" With that, Morgan took off to her tent to concoct her next plan.

Robin sighed. "Well, at least she's persistent I guess."

* * *

 **B**

Morgan sighed and crossed her arms as she dangled upside down from a tree. "Well, this is just getting silly."

"Morgan?" Robin asked. He walked up to her trying to keep from bursting out in laughter. "So, um, what happened here?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking is a good way to work through your issues."

Morgan glared at him. "Add insult to injury why don't you?"

"Just having a little fun. Hold still and I'll cut you down." Robin pulled out a knife and cut Morgan from her trap.

"Ah, that feels better. The blood was rushing to my head."

"So, what went wrong this time?" Robin asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about."

"Oh, come on. I could give you pointers."

"I'm going to go back to my tent now." Morgan started to head back to camp.

Robin followed behind her. "I have a book on traps if you're interested."

"Goodnight, Dad."

* * *

 **A**

"Where in blazes did my coat go?" Robin asked himself for the umpteenth time. He rummaged through his things looking for his beloved tactician's coat. I know it's in here somewhere.

"Missing something, Father?" someone asked from behind. Robin turned around and saw Morgan standing in the tent entrance with a smug grin on her face.

Robin crossed her eyes. "Alright, Morgan, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My coat. You know where it is, don't you?"

Morgan feigned surprise. "Why, Father. I'm shocked you would accuse me of such a thing."

"You're not fooling me, Morgan. Now where did you put it?"

Morgan sighed. "Oh, well, can't pull the wool over your eyes, can I?" She pointed her thumb behind her. I hung it up in a tree outside.

"A tree?" Robin walked past Morgan and saw the tree she meant. His coat was draped over one of the branches and swaying lazily in the wind. "Why on earth did you put it up there?" Robin walked over to the tree, keeping his eyes on his coat. "I hope I can reach it." Just as he stepped under the branch, the ground suddenly gave way underneath him and he found himself in the bottom of a hole.

"Yeeees!" Morgan shouted. She ran over and looked down the hole. "Ha, ha! I did it! I figured you'd be too focused on getting your coat back to see the trap I set. Victory goes to this girl!" She pointed both thumbs at herself. "Whoo!"

While annoyed that he was stuck in the hole, Robin couldn't help but smile with pride. "I have to admit, that was a well thought out plan. Now, can you let me out now?"

Morgan nodded. "Sure!" She then blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Once I, um, find a rope."

"What? You don't have a rope? Why don't you have a rope?!"

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back!" Morgan ran off leaving Robin by himself.

"Morgan? Morgan!" He sat down and sighed. "I need to teach her the value of having a final step."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Chrom**

 **P.S. I could use some suggestions for future chapters. Check the first chapter for the list of what characters I'm using.**


	3. Chrom

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I really need to stop juggling multiple stories at once. Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

 **Chrom**

 **C**

Chrom walked into the war tent to get ready for the strategy meeting. He stepped inside to find Morgan in there with Robin's makeshift strategy game. "What are you doing Morgan?"

"Huh?" Morgan looked up and smiled at him. "Oh, hi, Father. Is the strategy meeting starting? I can move if you want."

"No, it'll be a few more minutes. I just wanted to go over some reports before it started." He looked at the various pieces Morgan had spread out on the board. "So what are you doing with your mother's game set?"

"Just messing around. I know mother uses it to test out her strategy ideas. I thought I'd give it a shot."

"I see." Chrom sat across from Morgan. "You know, I play this with you mother sometimes. Would you like an opponent?"

"Sure! Having an opponent is always fun. Don't expect me to go easy on you though."

Chrom chuckled. "I think I can hold my own."

"I believe that's game," Chrom said as he out the final piece into place.

Morgan's mouth dropped open. "Wha? How did that happen? You won so quickly and with hardly any loss to your army."

Chrom smiled confidently. "Thought your old man would be an easy opponent, huh?"

Morgan lowered his head a little. "Um, sorry, Father. That was unfair of me to do that?"

"Don't worry about it. You're a good opponent. Nearly had me there a couple of times. Your mother is training you well."

"Heh, thanks, Dad."

* * *

 **B**

"Fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight." Sweat ran down Morgan's hair as his ran down his face and back. He failed to notice Chrom enter the training grounds. Morgan switched from using two arms to one. "Fifty-nine, sixty, sixty-one."

Chrom smiled proudly as he watched his son. "Impressive workout you have going on there Morgan."

Morgan looked over his shoulder but didn't stop his workout. "Thank you." He huffed and stood up. "But now I've gone and lost count."

"Sorry. But now that your free." Chrom walked over to the training swords and tossed one to Morgan. "Perhaps you'd do me the honor of a quick sparring session."

Morgan caught the sword and tested it. "Yeah, I sure. I've been kind of wanting to test my skill against yours." He got into a fighting stance. "Alright, Father, come at me!"

Chrom chuckled. "Careful what you wish for, kiddo."

Morgan barely blocked Chrom's strike. His footing nearly slipped but he managed to keep from losing it. "Not bad, Morgan," Chrom said. "But I think it's time to wrap this up." He quickly lunged and stabbed his sword into Morgan's stomach.

"Oof!" Morgan fell on his back, the wind knocked out of him. "Ow."

"You alright?" Chrom reached out a hand to help Morgan up.

"Yeah." He grabbed Chrom's hand and stood up. "Wow, you're as good as I expected you to be. I didn't have a chance."

"Well, to be fair, I did get you after you had been working out for a while. Maybe we should try again when you feel refreshed."

"I don't know. I think you'd still beat able to beat me. It was a good experience though." Morgan looked at his stomach and noticed a sizable bruise where Chrom stabbed him. "Yikes, I think I'll got get this looked out."

Chrom winced. "Yeah, alright. Um, can we not tell your mother about that? She'd kill me if she found out."

Morgan chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing."

* * *

 **A**

Chrom sighed as he sorted through various reports and other paperwork. It was late and he wanted to go to bed. Suddenly, Morgan walked into the tent. "Morgan? Something wrong?"

Morgan shifted nervously. "Um, Father, may I ask an awkward question."

"Awkward question? Awkward how?"

"Um, well, am I proving myself a worthy son to an Exalt?"

Chrom raised a brow. "What?"

"Never mind. It was dumb. I'll go now."

"Hold on, Morgan." Chrom got up from his desk and walked over to Morgan. "What brought this on?"

Morgan shrugged. "I've just been thinking about it lately. I mean, Lucina is superior swordsman and leader. Mother is a master tactician and everyone loves and respects you. I feel like I'm redundant. Heck, I couldn't even be bothered to remember you or Luci."

Chrom frowned. "I think I have an apology to make."

"What? Why?"

"For letting any sort of doubt linger in your mind." He smiled and put a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, Morgan. Just as much as I am of your sister. You're a brilliant boy and a strong warrior. More importantly, you're one of the kindest and most genuine people I've ever met."

"I am?"

Chrom nodded. "Absolutely. You don't mince words but you're never unkind about it. You always have a smile and time for everyone. Those are traits I admittedly lack at times. I think you have the potential to be a far greater man than I ever will be."

"R-Really?"

"Really. You'd make any Exalt proud to call you his heir. More importantly, you're a son any father would be proud be proud of."

Tears started to prick the corners of Morgan's eyes. "F-Father. . ." He pressed his head against Chrom's chest and started crying. "*sniff* Sorry, I'm a little overwhelmed right now."

Chrom tugged his son tightly. "It's alright. I love you, Son. Never doubt that for a second."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Lissa**


	4. Lissa

**Lissa here was actually one of the top voted mothers if I recall correctly along with Cordelia and Tharja. Not too surprising, I suppose. Anywho, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Lissa**

 **C**

"Grr," Lissa grumbled. She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks as she pouted. "Oh, that Robin is so frustrating."

Morgan walked into the tent and saw Lissa pouting. "What's wrong, Mother?"

Lissa looked at Morgan and sighed. "Oh, hello, Morgan. I'm just a little frustrated. I've been trying to pull some pranks on your father but he keeps spotting them before he falls for them. I'm afraid I've become predictable."

Morgan gasped. "Say it isn't so!"

"I'm afraid it is. I just can't think of anything." Lissa frowned and let out a long sigh. "Perhaps my husband-pranking days are over."

"Don't give up yet, Mother!" Morgan smiled mischievously. "I might have just the prank for you."

"Ooo, you mean pranks from the future?" Lissa grabbed Morgan's shoulders. "What is it? What is it?"

"Okay, I remember one prank I pulled on dad that made him positively go mad."

Lissa's eyes widened and a huge smile spread on her face. "Really? What'd you do?"

"Well, I went through his books. His tactical books mind you, the ones that he keeps in pristine condition." Lissa nodded knowing what books Morgan was referring to. "Okay, so first, I put them all out of order."

"Uh-huh."

"And then I took his favorite book and hid it."

Lissa raised a brow? "That's it?"

"I'm not done," Morgan said. "I went and hid it in the first place he'd look." Lissa looked even more confused. "I see you're a little lost. Well, what happened was, that it was so obvious, Father was sure that I didn't hide it there. He looked all over the place for it."

"I still don't see how that would drive him nuts."

"Well, I made it worse by hiding a new book for everyday he didn't find the first one. I also rearranged the order of the books I left alone. I made sure to hide all the books in the same spot which he still refused to look in."

"Oh, I get it," Lissa said. "So he was losing books and always having to rearrange his old ones. How long did it take for him to find the books?"

"Two weeks. I had swiped almost his entire collection by the time he found them. Oh, he was so mad. I got grounded for a month but it was totally worth it."

Lissa raised a brow. "I don't know. It seems a little too simple."

"Trust me on this one, Mother. He'll fall for it hook line and sinker."

"Well, alright. I guess it couldn't hurt."

* * *

 **B**

A few days later, Lissa excitedly ran into Morgan's tent. "Morgan! Your plan worked! Robin was practically tripping over himself looking for the books. It took him four days to find them all. He made the rubbery face and everything!"

Morgan laughed. "Oh, that's great. What'd he do when you found out?"

Lissa took a seat on the edge of Morgan's bed. "Well, he was really mad at first. However, he calmed down when I started giving him a massage and helped him organize his books."

Morgan tilted her head. "That's good. Father is pretty scary when he's mad.

"Yeah, but luckily, he calms down pretty easily." Lissa said. "Anyway, I just came by to thank you for your suggestion. Where did you come up with that prank?"

"I can't recall exactly." Morgan tapped her chin. "Honestly, some of the details are a little fuzzy. I think I had help with it actually."

"Oh, yeah. Do you remember who it was?"

Morgan shook her head. "Not really. Although, if I had to guess, I'm willing to bet it was you."

"Me?" Lissa thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Tee hee!"

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just trying to picture myself teaching you all my pranking secrets. It must have been so much fun."

Morgan frowned. "Yeah."

"What's wrong, Morgan. You look sad all of a sudden."

"I-It's alright. It's just. . .I wish I could remember it completely you know? I'm sure we had so many great memories together." Lissa frowned, frustrated at seeing her daughter so distraught. Morgan looked her in the eye. "Are you mad that I don't remember you?"

"Mad?" Lissa asked. She smiled and shook her head. "Of course I'm not mad, sweetie. You couldn't control what happened. I know you're upset about losing your memories, but we have the here and now, right? Let's make the most of it while we have it, okay?"

Morgan smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah, okay. Let's do that."

* * *

 **A**

Morgan and Lissa quickly ducked into the supply trying to hide their snickering. "Is he gone?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know," Lissa said. She peeked out the tent and saw Chrom run by frantically scratching his body. "Okay, coast is clear."

"Good. Bwa, ha, ha, ha!" Morgan fell to the ground holding her stomach. "That was great!"

Lissa tried to cover Morgan's mouth with her hands. "Shh! He'll hear us!" However, soon she began to laugh as well. "Ha, ha, that was pretty fun though."

The two laughed for a little while longer before they calmed down and regained their composure. "Do you think Uncle Chrom will be mad at us?"

"Oh, he'll be upset for a while. He should calm down once he washes that itching powder off. We're probably going to be stuck on dish duty for a while though."

Morgan shrugged. "Totally worth it."

"Oh, yeah." Lissa giggled and ruffled Morgan's hair. "That was a lot of fun, sweetie. I'm glad we got to spend some time together."

Morgan smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad too. I'm starting to think that maybe it might be okay if I don't get my memories back. As long as I have you all here now, that's what counts."

"Aaaaw!" Lissa squeezed Morgan in a tight bear hug. "I'm glad my little girl's not sad anymore."

"Gyah! Mother, can't breathe! Lungs being crushed!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Virion**


	5. Virion

**Two in one day. Brownie points for me! Or a cookie. Either one. I'm hungry.**

* * *

 **C**

Morgan walked into his parent's tent with a small wooden box tucked under his shoulder. Inside, Virion was sitting in a chair reading a book. "Excuse me, Father."

Virion looked up from his book and smiled. "Ah, good afternoon, Morgan. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Morgan showed him the box. "A courier came by and dropped this off for you. I told him you were my father and that I'd give it to you. I think he said it was tea."

"Ah!" Virion's face lit up. He closed the book and set it on the bedside table. "Let me see it." Morgan gave him the box and watched as Virion opened it. Inside were quite a few various tea bags. Virion took a deep whiff. "Oh, how have I missed the scent of real Roseanne tea."

"Roseanne tea?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. It is the finest tea in all the land. I have not been able to enjoy it since Walhart took Rosanne over."

Morgan nodded. "I see. It must be pretty good to special order it."

"That it is. Would you care to join me for a cup?"

"Yeah, alright. That sounds good."

* * *

"Wow that was delicious, Father! Thank you for sharing with me. That must be hard to come by."

Virion chuckled. "It is no trouble at all. As the Fatherest of Fathers, it is my duties to show you the finer points of Rosanne noble culture."

Morgan raised a brow. "I don't think 'Fatherest' is a word."

"Allow me my simple pleasures, my boy."

"Um, alright."

* * *

 **B**

"Hey, Father," Morgan called. Virion looked behind him as Morgan ran up to him.

"What is it, Morgan?" Virion asked.

"You know that town we've made camp by?"

"I do. Quite a charming little place."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, so anyway, I was looking around for supplies around camp and I found this little restaurant that specializes in Rosanne dishes. I was wondering if you, Mother, and I could go. Sort of a little family outing."

Virion smiled. "My, what a splendid idea. I shall go fetch your mother immediately."

* * *

Morgan sighed as he held onto his stomach. "Oh, gods, I feel so sick."

"Here, drink this, Morgan." Virion said. He handed him a cup. "It is a brew that should help ease your stomach. I'll have to make an extra strong batch for your mother."

"How is she doing anyway? Is she still vomiting?"

Virion sighed. "She has finally managed to get to sleep. I fear she'll still feel sick when she wakes up."

Morgan frowned. "I'm really sorry, Father. I thought that restaurant would be a good place to eat. Now I've given Mother and myself food poisoning."

"Quite alright, Morgan. It was a thoughtful gesture. The chefs were simply not up to the task of preparing the fine dishes of our homeland."

"Apparently. I'll have to try some real Rosanne food if we ever make it back there."

Virion smiled. "And I shall be the one to make sure you try the finest dishes."

"Sounds good. But right now, I don't want to think about food." He looked at Virion and raised a brow. "How come you're not feeling sick?"

"My boy, it will take more than subpar cooking to make me sick."

Morgan nodded. "I see. Well, I think I'm going to go lie down. Goodnight, Father."

"Sleep well, my boy." Virion watched as Morgan went to his tent. Suddenly, his stomach began to rumble. "Ugh, but that was the subparest of subpar cooking. *burp* Ooooh, this will be unpleasant."

* * *

 **A**

"Father, look!" Morgan shouted. He put a plate with a small cake on it in front of his father. "I made this for you!"

Virion looked at the cake. "Why, it is Angel Food cake."

"I read it's a Rosanne specialty. I picked up a cookbook from the last town we visited and made it for you. Think of it as an apology for the lousy restaurant dinner."

"There is no need to feel bad about that, Morgan. It was not your fault."

"Still, I want to make it up somehow." He pushed the plate closer to Virion. "I'd feel better if you'd try it."

Virion smiled. "Very well." He grabbed the fork that came with the meal and took a bite from the cake. "My, this is delicious!"

"Really?"

"I would not lie about such a thing, Morgan. You are quite a talented chef."

"Thanks! I made a few tweaks to the recipe to make it a little sweeter."

"Well, it has certainly paid off. Have you had any yet?"

Morgan shook his head. "Only a few taste tests."

Virion gestured to the seat across from him. "Well, we must remedy this. Come, join me, Morgan. We shall enjoy this fine cake together."

Morgan chuckled and sat down. "Well, if you insist."

* * *

 **Ideas from this chapter were based off a suggestion by lazy daisy. Thank you for your input!**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Stahl**


	6. Stahl

**Okay, so I know this one is short. I hope you still like it though.**

* * *

 **Stahl**

 **C**

Morgan jumped off his horse and stretched. "Phew! I'm feeling beat." His horse snorted in agreement. "Aw, you feeling tired, girl?" He pet her neck as she nuzzled against him. "Alright, you can have a break." He grabbed her reins and led her back to the stables. When he got there, he saw Stahl cleaning his horse.

"Hey there, Morgan" Stahl said. Morgan gave him a weak smile. "Looking a little beat there aren't you, kiddo?"

"Yeah, a little." Morgan put his horse in her pen. "I've been doing some training most of the day. I'm going to go do a little more."

Stahl frowned. "Shouldn't you take a break?"

Morgan shook his head. "No, I got to train my body just as much as my mind. I won't be much of tactician if I can't hold my own in a battle."

"Well, sure but-" Stahl didn't finish as Morgan left the stable to go back to training. "Well, he's certainly his mother's son."

* * *

 **B**

Stahl yawned as he headed to his tent for a good night's sleep. "Wow, what a long day." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small flickering light. He looked towards it and noticed the light was coming from Morgan's tent. "What's he doing up at this hour?" As he headed towards the tent, he could make out Morgan slumped over his desk. Books and notes were scattered all over the desk and a quill dangled from his hand. Stahl chuckled and quietly walked up to Morgan. "Hey, Morgan," he whispered. He gently grabbed Morgan's shoulder and shook him.

Morgan woke up with a start, a small stream of drool running down his chin. "Huh, wha?" He wiped his lip and looked around until he spotted Stahl. "Oh, hello, Father. Do you need something?"

"Actually I'm here to tell you to go to bed."

"Really? Morgan looked outside and noticed it was dark. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight."

"Oh." Morgan yawned and turned back to his books. "I'll go to bed once I finish writing out these strategy plans."

Stahl frowned. He picked up some of the notes and began putting them in a neat stack. "I think they can wait. You need to get some sleep."

Morgan glared at him as he took the notes back. "I might be young, Father, but I'm not a child."

"I know. I'm not trying to treat you like one but even adults need to go to bed at a decent hour. Besides, I doubt you were making a whole lot of progress just now."

Morgan sighed. "Fine, you make a point I guess." He put his notes down and got out of his chair. "Goodnight, Father."

Stahl smiled and left the tent. "Goodnight, Son."

* * *

 **A**

Morgan walked into the mess tent and saw his father greedily eating his lunch. After getting his own meal, Morgan sat across from him. "Hey, Father. May I eat with you?"

Stahl swallowed and nodded. "Sure, Morgan." He noticed Morgan seemed more refreshed. "You're looking a lot better today."

"Yeah, I've been taking your advice and making sure to get enough rest. I've been pacing myself more during training too. My horse certainly appreciates it."

Stahl chuckled. "Heh, I bet she does. Well, I'm glad you're not overexerting yourself. I was getting worried about you for a while."

"Yeah, sorry I gave you a hard time before. I know you were just looking out for me."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I wasn't mad about that. I'm actually proud that you're trying to be the best at your respective fields."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks, Dad. That means a lot."

"Sure. Just remember to kick back every now and then. Get a bite to eat maybe. That always helps me to relax."

Morgan laughed. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Again sorry for the short length. Stahl was actually a hard one to come up with something.**

 **Next time: Lon'qu**


	7. Lon'qu

**Bugs! That is all.**

* * *

 **Lon'qu**

 **C**

Another training dummy fell to pieces as Lon'qu hacked away at it with precision hits. Satisfied with his work, he drew his sword and dabbed his brow with a rag. He turned around to get his waterskin and saw Morgan walking by the training area. Lon'qu grunted. "Morgan!"

Morgan jumped and looked at him. "Wah! Father?" His eyes widened when he realized why Lon'qu was upset. "Oh, am I late for training?"

"You are. I expected you ten minutes ago."

"Sorry, Father. I was busy with this?" Morgan held up a small wooden box.

Lon'qu walked up to him and looked in the box. "What is it?" Inside the box was a small spider. "A spider?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. I found it in the mess tent. I didn't want anyone squishing it for getting into the food. So, I went and found a box to take it somewhere safely."

"I see. I didn't know you were fond of insects."

"Technically it's an arachnid but-" He noticed Lon'qu didn't seem to care for being corrected. "Um, yeah, I like bugs. Why do you?"

Lon'qu smiled a little. "Yes. I am fond of them."

"Cool! Do you want to help me find somewhere to put this little guy? I know of some place where it should have good shelter and plenty of food."

"I suppose so." Lan'qu followed Morgan out of the camp. "Don't expect this to get you out of your training regimen though."

Morgan sighed. "It was worth a try."

* * *

 **B**

Morgan gently set the small chrysalis in a box in his room. "There you go little guy. You'll be safe in here."

"What are you doing in here, Morgan?" Lon'qu asked.

"Huh?" Morgan looked over his shoulder at Lon'qu. "Oh, hello, Father. Can I help you?"

"You're running late for your training again. What's the holdup this time?"

Morgan smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oops. Sorry. But I was trying to find this little chrysalis a safe home. It got detached from the tree it was on and there was a bird nearby. I'm just keeping it here for safety."

"What makes you think the creature inside is still alive?" Lon'qu asked.

Morgan frowned. "That's awfully pessimistic don't you think?"

"Just being realistic. This seems like a waste of time."

"I know what the risks are, but I'm still going to take my chances. Got to give it a try at least, right?"

Lon'qu sighed. "Hmm. . .maybe. But there's nothing much that you can do right now. So, let's get to your training."

"Alright. You promise not to leave any bruises this time." Lon'qu silently left the tent. "Um, Father?"

* * *

 **A**

"Hyaa!" Lon'qu shouted as he swung his sword.

"Yaaah!" Morgan shouted. He blocked Lon'qu blow, firmly managing to hold his ground.

Lon'qu smiled. "Hmph, well done, Morgan." He backed off and sheathed his sword. "That's enough for the day."

"Alright." Morgan put away his own sword. "I need to check on Lucky anyway."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah, the butterfly that hatched from the chrysalis I found."

Lon'qu raised a brow. "It survived?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah! Well, not without some disabilities. It can't sly on its own very well. It won't last long on its own in the wild. I'm going to take care of it though."

"I see." Lon'qu was silent as Morgan started to put the training equipment. "Morgan."

Morgan looked over at him. "What?"

"I believe I owe you an apology for before."

Morgan raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"When I said you were wasting your time. It was wrong of me to say that."

Morgan shrugged. "Oh, don't worry about that, Father. I wasn't mad. You had a fair point."

Lon'qu shook his head. "No. Even if the butterfly had died, you would have been in the right. The desire to defend those that can't protect themselves is an admirable trait many people lack."

Morgan smiled. "Well, if I have it, then it's probably because I got it from you and Mother." Lon'qu chuckled. "Would you like to help me find something for Lucky to eat?"

Lon'qu nodded. "Sure."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Maribelle**


	8. Maribelle

**Another short one but I like it. I admit I'm surprised Maribelle got enough votes to warrant her own chapter but whatever. I like Maribelle.**

* * *

 **Maribelle**

 **C**

Morgan walked through the camp trying to shake the dirt out of her hair. "Stupid punks trying to steal my stuff," she muttered under her breath. "I hope the bath tent is free."

"I would hope a bath is the first thing on your mind." Morgan looked behind her and saw Maribelle glaring at her. "What on earth did you do, Morgan? Roll around in the dirt?"

"No! Well, um, yes, but it wasn't on purpose! Some random thugs thought they'd try to mug me on the way back from town."

Maribelle's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, Morgan, are you alright? Please forgive me for being cross, I didn't know."

"It's fine, Mother. I managed to chase them off. A couple of good blows to the head from my staff put them in their place." She looked at the broken staff in her hand. "I'm going to need a new staff though."

"Yes, well. I'm sure we can find one for you somewhere. At the moment, I'm more concerned to know if you are hurt or not."

Morgan looked at her leg. Maribelle noticed a few scratches on it. "A few scrapes. I got this bump on my head too when one of the knocked me down. I'll be okay though. Don't worry."

Maribelle sighed. "I'm afraid it's my duty as your mother to worry about you. Go clean yourself up and come by my tent. I'll make sure your right as rain again."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks, Mother. I appreciate that."

"Of course. And next time you go into town, I'll be sure to send armed guards with you."

"Heh, heh, that's a funny joke."

Maribelle raised a brow. "Who's joking?"

* * *

 **B**

It was getting late by the time Morgan got back to camp. "Okay, I wasn't gone too long. Hopefully, Mother didn't notice-"

"Morgan!"

"Damn it." Morgan sighed and turned around to face her mother. "Hello, Mother. Lovely evening isn't it?"

"Don't try that with me, young lady. Where have you been?"

"I was out doing a supply run. We were short on a few things and I thought I'd pick them up."

Maribelle's grip on her umbrella tightened. "And you didn't think to take anyone with you?"

"I didn't see the need to. I was only gone for maybe half an hour at most."

"Do I need to remind you of your little incident?"

Morgan frowned. "No, but I'm sure you're going to."

"There's no need for that sort of attitude. I'm just looking out for you."

"You're smothering me is what you're doing. I appreciate that you care but I don't need constant protection, you know?"

"But I. . ." Maribelle sighed. "You're right. Of course you don't. My apologies, Morgan. I seemed to have overstepped my bounds. Thank you for going on the supply run. I'm sure Chrom and your father appreciate your thoughtfulness." She walked away towards her tent.

Morgan sighed. "Oh, great. Now I've upset her."

* * *

 **A**

Morgan walked into Maribelle's tent and found her reading. "Hey, Mother. Are you busy right now?"

Maribelle looked up from her book. "No. Do you need something?"

"I was going to go run some errands. Would you like to come with me?"

"You want me to go along? I recall you said you didn't need me constantly watching over you."

"Yeah." Morgan rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry I made you sad. I didn't mean too. If it makes you feel better, I don't mind if you want to come along with me."

Maribelle smiled. "Oh, there's no need to apologize. I was being overprotective. I just want to make sure my favorite darling daughter."

"I'm your only daughter. Er, well, until this timeline's version of me is born."

Maribelle put her book down and walked up to Morgan and hugged her. "Then I'll have two favorite daughters."

Morgan returned the hug. "Heh, heh, that's a funny joke, Mother."

Maribelle chuckled. "Who's joking?"

* * *

 **Okay, so I want to point out that all criticisms and suggestions are welcome. I want to emphasize that I am NOT taking ideas for new characters. The characters I am writing supports for are all listed in chapter 1. If you want to suggest something for someone in that list, go for it.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Gaius**


	9. Gaius

**Thanks to Anon of Anons for a brilliant suggestion.**

* * *

 **Gaius**

 **C**

"Damn, not again." Gaius huffed as he closed the small wooden chest he kept buried under his tent.

"What's wrong, Father?" Morgan asked. Gaius stood up and crossed his arms.

"Someone's been getting into my secret stash again." He sighed and rubbed his chin. "I thought I had been hiding it pretty well but someone keeps finding it."

Morgan nodded. "That's sounds annoying."

"Tell me about it. I've lost over my third of my stash over the past couple weeks." He rubbed his jaw. "My sweet tooth is starting to ache from the lack of sweets."

"Well, can't have that now can we." Morgan reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of gum. "Here you go."

"Ooo, bubblegum. Thanks, buddy." Gaius popped the gum into his mouth and started to chew on it.

Morgan smiled. "No problem."

Suddenly, Gaius started to chew the gum slower and more deliberately. "Hmm. . ."

"What?" Morgan asked. He tilted his head a little.

Gaius looked at the wrapper the gum came in. "This looks like the gum I kept in my stash. It's pretty rare. How did you get a hold of it?"

Morgan's eyes widened a little. "Found it in a little candy shop in the last town. It had a few rare sweets."

"I don't remember a candy shop. I scout out each town for one."

"Guess you missed." Morgan started to back out of the tent. "Well, I got to go. Tactical lessons with Mother and all that."

Gaius raised a brow as Morgan left. "Hmm. . ."

* * *

 **B**

Morgan poked his head into his parents' tent. When he saw it was empty, he snuck inside and started digging up a certain patch in the corner of the tent. He cleared the dirt aside and took out the small chest underneath it. "Let's see what he has in here." He opened the chest and pulled out a lollipop. "Oh, score! He has the lemon flavored ones." He put it into his mouth and started to suck on it. "Mmm. . .delicious."

"I know right? Those are my favorites."

Morgan whipped around and saw Gaius standing over him. "Father?! W-What are you doing here?"

"Checking on my stash. I decided to check on it a little early. So, care to explain yourself?"

"Um, well, um, I was making sure it was safe for you."

"Then why are you eating one of my lollipops?"

"Uuuhh. . ." Morgan looked at the lollipop and hid it behind his back.

"I had my suspicions when you said you mentioned that candy shop I didn't remember seeing. So, my own son is stealing from me. That's karma for ya I guess."

"Yeah. So, um, am I in trouble now?"

Gaius crossed his arms. "Yes, but I'm going to punish you in my own special way."

"How do you mean? Father?" Morgan asked. Gaius only gave him an eerie smile in response. "Why are you smiling like that? What are you planning?"

* * *

 **A**

"And my stash is gone again." Gaius shut the chest to his stash and chuckled. "He's a sneaky little scamp. Luckily, I think I've evened the odds." He grabbed a book from under his bed.

"Father!" Morgan shouted. He rushed into the tent looking flustered.

Gaius smiled. "Right on cue," he whispered to himself. He looked at Morgan. "What's up, bud?"

"I can't find one my tactical manuals."

"Oh? You mean this one?" Gaius showed him the book.

Morgan pointed at the book. "That's it! Wait, did you take it?"

"I might have." Gaius started flipping through the book.

Morgan glared at him. "So, this is what you meant when you said you'd punish me your own way."

"Yup. Every time something of mine goes missing, I take something of yours. Care to quit this little game of yours now?"

Morgan lughed. "Ha! Are you kidding? This makes it way more fun!"

Gaius raised a brow. "That's. . .not the reaction I was expecting."

"Oh, I know! I'll return your stash and you give me the book back. Here you go." Morgan handed Gaius a large bag.

Gaius took the bag and gave the book to Morgan. "Um, okay?"

Morgan took the book. "Cool! Now we hide our stuff ant try to steal the other's!"

Gaius rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, I guess. But make sure you actually return my stuff. And no eating my candy without permission. Deal?"

"Deal. Oh, this going to be awesome!" Morgan eagerly ran out of the tent to pan his next heist.

Gaous sighed. "Well, that took an unexpected turn." He laughed a little. "Heh, heh, well let the games begin I guess."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay on this one. I'll try to have the next one up sooner. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Cordelia.**


	10. Cordelia

**This was actually a hard one to come up with something good. I liked how it turned out though. Hope you will too.**

* * *

 **Cordelia**

 **C**

It was early morning when Cordelia stepped out of her tent. She yawned and stretched her arms. "Mm, what a lovely morning. Perfect for flying." She headed to her daughter, Morgan's tent. "I wonder if Morgan would be interested in a morning fight." She peeked inside the tent. "Morgan are you-"

"Zzzz. . ." Inside Morgan was hunched over her desk surrounded by books. She snored a little as she slept.

"Oh, my. Was she up all night?" Cordelia walked into the tent trying to be quiet.

"Zzzz. . .hammers beat armor. . ." Morgan said.

Cordelia smiled. "Aaaw, that's adorable."

"Arrows against flying units. . .zzz. . ."

"I'll just let her sleep. Although maybe I should get her into bed." Cordelia carefully picked her daughter up trying not to wake her up. "Come on, sweetie."

"Zzz. . .lances beat swords. . ."

Cordelia giggled quietly. "Yes, they do." She gently set Morgan on her bed and pulled her blanket over her. " Sleep well, honey."

Morgan shifted a little and sighed. "Zzz. . .dark magic can drain health. . .zzz. . ."

Cordelia smiled and crossed her arms. "Heh, well there's no mistaking that she's her father's daughter."

* * *

 **B**

Morgan scanned the list in her hands. "Let's see the medical supplies are sorted out, weapons have been inspected, and restocked the food in the mess tent. Let's see what else there is to do." She traced her finger down the list.

Cordelia approached Morgan from behind and looked over her shoulder. "My that's quite a check list, Morgan. And it's already halfway finished. You've certainly been busy today, haven't you?"

Morgan shrugged. "Eh, just doing my part to help out. Everyone is always so busy. I'm just trying to lighten the load up is all."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Morgan. But won't your own training suffer if you do all the work around camp yourself?"

"I study at night."

Cordelia sighed and shook her head. "That explains why I found you asleep at your desk. How about I help you out with these chores so they get done faster.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"You're not an inconvenience, Morgan." Cordelia smiled. "Besides, if we get these done, I can show you some flight maneuvers I've been wanting to teach you for a while."

Morgan's eyes widened. "Really? That'd be great! Alright, then, let's get these chores done. Here's the list."

Cordelia took the list and looked it over. "Hm. . .I think we can get these done at a reasonable rate. Let's get started."

"Right." Morgan rubbed the back of her neck. "And, um, thank you, Mother."

Cordelia smiled and nodded. "Of course, dear."

* * *

 **A**

"Mother, what are you going to do after this war is over?" Morgan asked. Cordelia looked up from her dinner at her daughter.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest. I'll probably continue my career as a Pegasus Knight. I'm not quite ready to retire that yet. Why do you ask?"

Morgan looked at her nervously. "Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to train me some more after the war. I've given it a lot of thought and I really want to become an elite Pegasus knight like you!"

Cordelia raised her brows. "Oh, well, I don't know what to say. What happened to becoming a tactician like your father?"

"I still want to do that too. I figured I could be a tactician for the Pegasus knights if that's okay."

"Of course it is. We could always use bright young recruits like yourself."

"Really?" Morgan smiled wide. "Thank you, Mother! I promise to train harder than anyone!"

"I'm sure you will. Just promise to pace yourself, alright? It's good that you're eager to learn, but you need to know when to give your mind and body a rest."

Morgan nodded. "Alright, I promise."

"Good." Cordelia stood up. "Now what do you say for an evening flight? Just the two of us."

Morgan quickly stood up and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Gregor**


	11. Gregor

**This one's a little on the shorter side but I liked how it turned out. Anywho, time for our favorite Russian(?) mercenary.**

* * *

 **Gregor**

 **C**

Gregor walked into Morgan's tent and found Morgan at his desk reading. "Ah, Morgan, here is where you are hiding!"

Morgan looked up from his book and raised a brow. "Um, I wasn't hiding, Father. I'm just studying."

Gregor smiled and nodded. "Ah, yes, always with studying." He walked over to Morgan and looked over his shoulder. "Tactics, yes?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah." He flipped through the pages of one of the books. "Going over the manuals Mother gave me."

"Good, good but what about, how you say, training the fields?"

Morgan gave him another confused look. "You me field training?"

"Yes! Smart boy you are." Gregor ruffled his son's hair. "Gregor has gotten side job for extra money. Perhaps Morgan come for tactic assistance?"

"Why don't you just ask, Mother?"

Gregor shook his head. "Robin is busy woman. Needs focus on war. You have free time, yes? Will be good training and time for parent/child time."

"Well. . .alright I guess. So what are we doing?"

"Do not know yet. Employer will explain later. Now come. Daylight is wasting." Gregor hurried out of the tent before Morgan could say anything.

Morgan sighed and started to put his books away. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

* * *

 **B**

Morgan sighed as he and Gregor walked back into camp. "Well, that was a memorable evening."

Gregor laughed. "It was!" He slapped Morgan on the back. "Many bad man fall to Gregor's sword and Morgan's tactics!"

Morgan rubbed the spot that Gregor hit. "It's too bad that the bad men were the ones who hired us in the first place."

Gregor frowned a little. "Yes, very unfortunate." He shrugged and crossed his arms. "Not first time to happen though."

"Yeah, Mother told me about that. You really need to pick your employers better."

"Cannot argue with logic. Gregor has always had rough luck with employers."

Morgan rubbed his chin. "Maybe I can help with that. I could be your agent maybe."

Gregor raised a brow. "Agent?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I could scout out the people who offer you jobs. See if they're reputable folks." He started playing with his empty money puch. "Maybe even get a little more money out of the deal. They weren't paying us enough in the first place."

"Ah, brilliant idea!" He put an arm around Morgan's shoulders." You inherit Mother's brains and Father's, erm. . ." He tried to think of something and noticed Morgan's hair. "Hair perhaps. Is very good plan."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks! Just let me know next time you get a job offer, okay? I'll make sure we get a good deal."

* * *

 **A**

Morgan sat in the mess tent eating lunch while he read. He noticed Gregor walking up to him. "Hey, Father, how did your last job go?"

Gregor nodded. "Ah! Went very well. Employer fair man. Job was good honest work. Was very well paying too." He took out a small coin purse. "Here is cut for agent."

Morgan shook his head. "Oh, I wasn't looking to get any money out of it."

"But you earn fair share. Would not have found such good job without talented agent. So take money. Gregor would not worm out of paying colleague. Especially if it is own son." Gregor handed the money to Morgan who took it nervously.

"Um, well, thanks. I'm glad it work out. I think this is turning out to be a pretty good partnership."

"Yes, very good indeed. We make fine team." Gregor sat across from Morgan. "Although perhaps you accompany Gregor on next mission? I like to teach trade of family to beloved child."

Morgan looked a little surprised. "You really want to teach me?"

Gregor nodded. "Of course. Your mother is not only one with clever tricks to pass on."

Morgan smiled. "Okay, I'll go along next time. We'll be the greatest mercenaries Ylisse has ever seen!"

Gregor laughed loudly. "Hahaha! That is spirit!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Tharja**


	12. Tharja

**Time for family hexing time! Always fun, always, fun.**

* * *

 **Tharja**

 **C**

Tharja watched from the shadows of a tree as she observed what must have been the seventh person hiccupping uncontrollably. "Hmm, I don't remember casting a hex like that. Who could be responsible?" Suddenly, the sound of snickering caught her ear. She traced it to behind a tent where she found Morgan trying to control her laughter.

"Tee, hee, hee, oh that's funny."

"Should have guessed," Tharja muttered to herself. She walked over to Morgan and stood over her. "Morgan! What are you doing?"

"Eep!" Morgan whipped around and saw Thajra. "M-Mother! I, um, I wasn't doing anything!"

Tharja crossed her arms. "Don't lie to me, girl. Are you the reason everyone is hiccupping uncontrollably? Tell me the truth or I'll put an extra potent hex on you."

Morgan gulped. "Um, w-well, yes, Ma'am. I was the one who casted the spell."

"May I ask why you did such a thing? And without my supervision no less."

Morgan cowered before her mother. "I was just seeing if I could. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. I can undo it if you want."

Tharja raised a brow. "Do you know how?"

"Yes." Morgan nodded. "I made sure I did before I casted it."

Tharja sighed. "Fine. Do it quickly. Then we will talk about your punishment."

Moragan's eyes widened in fear. "Punishment?"

"I can't have you throwing around hexes carelessly. I certainly can't let such a thing go unpunished. Fix this mess then come see me and don't try to work out of it. I know where you live after all." She walked away towards her tent.

Morgan watched until she turned a corner and was out of sight. "Gods, she is sooo creepy!"

"I heard that, Morgan!" Tharja shouted.

"Eeek! Sorry, sorry!" Morgan ran off to go about her task.

* * *

 **B**

Morgan huffed as she walked backwards through the camp. "Ooooh, my legs feel so brittle. Ugh, I need to rest."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Tharja stood behind her. "Quit you complaining, Morgan. I could have made your punishment much worse."

"But I've been walking backwards for hours now!" Morgan whined. "Do you know how many times I've tripped over sticks and rocks?"

Tharja shook her head. "No, and I don't really care. Anyhow, the hex should wear off now." Suddenly Morgan fell to the ground. "Do you feel better?"

"I can finally relax!" Morgan shouted. She rubbed her aching legs.

Tharja rolled her eyes. "Honestly, always complaining, aren't you? My future self must have been sickeningly soft on you."

Morgan frowned. "I wouldn't know. I can't remember. I was wanting to see if I could hex my memories back."

"Were you?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see if I was any good at hexing though. That's why I did the hiccup thing." She glanced around nervously. "That and to get a good laugh."

"I see. Why didn't you come to me?"

"You seemed busy working on your own hexes and stalking, Father. I didn't think you would want to. I'm guessing I was right."

"Actually, it sounds like it might be interesting to try. Let me see if I can get the proper materials for something like that first."

Morgan gave her a surprised look. "Wait, you're actually going to help me?" She got up and hugged Tharja. "Oh, thank you, Mother, thank you!"

Tharja struggled to push Morgan off of her."Ugh, stop hugging so tightly. Gods, how did the future me ever put up with you?"

* * *

 **A**

Morgan walked into Tharja's tent. "You wanted to see me, Mother?"

Tharja stood over her hexing implements. She didn't look up as Morgan spoke to her. "Yes, I think I might have a hex to help with your memories."

"Really?!" Morgan hurried up to the table.

"Yes, but I can't guarantee success." Tharja gave Morgan a warning glance. "So don't get your hopes up."

"It's worth a shot no matter what as far as I'm concerned. Let's do it!"

"Alright. Hold still." Morgan closed her eyes as Tharja cast the hex. Anything happening?"

"No, not-wait." Morgan's brow furrowed. "I see something."

"What is it?"

"It's. . ." Suddenly, Morgan stopped an started to shake.

"Morgan?"

"Stop it."

Tharja raised a brow. "What?"

"I said stop it!" Morgan shouted.

"Alright, alright." Tharja removed the curse. "There it's lifted. What did you see?"

Morgan opened her eyes. It looked like she was about to start crying. "I'm not sure. It was strange. I saw you, me, and Father all together. Father was smiling at me but you were. . .glaring. It was such an icy almost hateful glare. I guess future you didn't like me either."

"You think I don't like you?"

Morgan looked away. "You're always scolding me and giving me irritated looks. What am I supposed to think?"

"Hm, I guess I can't blame you for thinking that. You're wrong though. I'm harsh on you but it's because I want to make you improve. Tough love I guess." She saw Morgan didn't look completely convinced. "Although maybe a little too tough. Sorry."

Morgan gave her a confused look. "Um, it's alright. I guess I never really thought about it that way."

"I could have made it more obvious." Tharja slowly approached Morgan and gently wrapped her arms around her. "Does this help?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks." Morgan carefully returned the hug.

"I. . .love you, Morgan," Tharja said. "If my future self had any sense, she did too."

Morgan smiled and rested her head on Tharja's shoulder. "Thank you, Mother. I love you too."

"If you want, I could teach you how to practice hexes better."

"Really?! Yeah, great!" She ran over to the table and started looking at the hexing implements.

"She's certainly enthusiastic." A smirk crept onto her face. "This might be interesting."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. School is in session and I would like to actually graduate college this year. So these might be slower about coming out. Anywho, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Anna**


	13. Anna

**Okay, I'm going to try and keep these going at least once a week. Maybe more if I get the time and energy. Sorry for the long waits.**

* * *

 **Anna**

 **C**

Morgan walked into her mother's shop tent where Anna was organizing her stock. "Mother, I'm going into town to see if they have any books on tactics. Do you want to come with me?"

Anna didn't turn around as she shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie, I can't right now. Maybe next time, okay?"

"Alright. I'll be back later." Anna jut nodded as Morgan left.

* * *

An hour later, Morgan came home. She walked into her Mother's tent to show her what she had bought. "I'm back!"

Anna laid on the bed reading a book. She looked up and smiled at Morgan. "Hello, Morgan, how was-Yikes!" Morgan was holding a stack of ten large books in her arms. "Where did you get all those books?"

Morgan raised a brow. "At a bookstore."

Anna sighed. "Okay, I suppose that was a silly question. Let me rephrase it. _Why_ did you get so many books? Are they all on tactics?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, some are mystery novels, a couple of romance books," she pulled a book off the top of the pil, "and even a cookbook!"

"Did you need all of those?"

"No, but the owner of the bookstore made them all seem so interesting."

"Did he now?" Anna crossed her arms. "How much did you have to pay for those books?"

Morgan pursed her lips as she thought. "Um. . .about two hundred gold."

Anna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Two hundred?! I could have gotten all of those for less than half of that! It seems I need to teach my little girl how to bargain. But first come with me." She grabbed Morgan's wrist and pulled her along.

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked. She struggled to keep the books steady.

"To get some of your money back. I'm not having someone rip my daughter off. It'd ruin my reputation."

"But the cookbook seems really interesting!"

* * *

 **B**

Anna had spent the next few days working on Morgan. "Okay, Morgan, we've been working on your saleswoman skills for a while."

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's been fun!"

Anna smiled softly."Mhm, and I think it might be a time to give you a field test of sorts. I'm going to let you run the shop tent today."

"Really? Do you think I'm ready?"

"We'll see." Anna grabbed her coin purse. "Now, I have some errands to run so you'll be by yourself, okay?"

"Got it!" Morgan saluted. "Don't worry, Mom, I won't let you down." Anna nodded and left.

* * *

Anna came back a few hours later. She stepped into the shop tent to check on Morgan."Morgan, I'm back." She stopped and noticed that the tent was shockingly empty. "Hey, where is everything?"

Morgan smiled proudly. "I sold it all!"

"How?"

"I used you lesson about the power of the discount."

Anna started to feel a sickening feeling in her stomach. "Did you put everything on discount?"

"Yep! Everything was ninety-percent off!" She looked at Anna and frowned. "Are you okay, Mother? You look pale."

"I. . .I need to sit down for a moment." She walked behind the counter and sat in the old chair she kept there.

"Did I do something wrong?" Morgan asked. "You wanted me to sell things, right?"

"Not all at such a cheap price though!" Anna yelled a little higher than she meant to. "I'm not going to have enough money to restock everything."

"Oh, sorry. I really goofed up, huh?"

Anna sighed and waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I have a few favors I can collect. Let's wait a while before we try another field test, alright?"

Morgan hung her head and nodded. "Alright. . ."

* * *

 **A**

Anna stood in her shop trying to figure out how much it would cost to restock everything. She was interrupted by Morgan running into the tent. "Mother, I got some money for you!" She put a large coin purse in Anna's lap.

"Huh?" Anna opened the purse to see a large sum of gold was in the bag. "Where did you get this much gold?"

"I sold some of my books. Turns out one of them was really rare and worth a lot so I got a decent sum for them."

"I'd say it was more than decent." Anna looked up at Morgan. "Why are you giving it all to me?"

"So you can restock your shop." Morgan frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. "I felt bad that I sold all of your stuff for so cheap."

Anna smiled. "That's sweet of you, Morgan." She tired the purse shut and gave it back to, Morgan. "Keep the money though. By yourself something nice. I can manage."

Morgan shook her head and shoved the purse back into Anna's hands. "No way! This is a family business and I want to help. Even if I make a lousy Anna."

"Aw, sweetie." Anna stood up and hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry if I pressured you into thinking you need to be another Anna. You're just fine as Morgan. I prefer you that way."

Morgan smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, Mom. But I'm still going to help." She pulled her self away from Anna and opened the entrance to the tent. "Come on, day's still young and money won't make itself."

Anna chuckled. "I appreciate the enthusiasm but I still haven't restocked yet."

Morgan smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right. Well, let's restock and then sell stuff! Lots of stuff for lots of money!"

Anna ruffled her daughter's hair. "Hee, hee, that's my girl."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and for your patience. Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Henry

**These are a little short but I think they worked out. I'm not used to writing Henry. I've never explored many of his supports so sorry if I messed up with this one.**

* * *

 **Henry**

 **C**

Henry hummed as he limped through the camp. "Youch, this is a bad one!" He looked at his bleeding ankle. "Ooo, I wonder if they will need to cut it off."

"Father!" Henry looked up to see Morgan running up to him. Morgan stopped in front of him and looked at his ankle. "What happened to you? That looks really bad!"

"Oh, this little thing?" He wiggled and ankle and winced a little. "I just got it caught in a bear trap. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?!" Morgan pointed at Henry's ankle. "You can barely walk on it!"

Henry laughed. "Nya, ha, ha! I know, right? Exciting isn't it?"

Morgan frowned and glanced at Henry's ankle again. "That's not the first word that comes to mind exactly. Come on, let's get you to Lissa, okay?"

Henry shrugged. "Yeah, alright. Might be a good idea."

Morgan nodded as he guided Henry to the medical tent. "Yeah, it might be."

* * *

 **B**

"Ow, ow, that hurts," Morgan whispered. He clutched his arm and tried to ignore the pain from his injury. "Geez, this is a deep one."

"Howdy, Morgan!" Henry greeted.

"Wah!" Morgan jumped and looked to his left to see Henry suddenly walking beside him. "F-Father?! Where'd you come from?"

"My mother's womb I assume."

Morgan stopped walking and just looked at Henry. "Um, er, that's not what I-"

"Hey, what's with your arm there?" Henry asked. He pointed at Morgan's bleeding arm.

"Oh, I got hit by an arrow in the last battle. There's still a little bit still stuck in there."

Henry's smiled vanished and his eyes became cold and unsettling. "Who was it? Is he still alive? I can turn him inside out of you want me to. Literally."

Morgan gulped. "I-I don't know what happened to him."

Henry just nodded. "Excuse me then, Morgan. Daddy needs to kill a man." He started to walk off when Morgan grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"I don't think that's necessary. I'm alright. You don't need to kill anyone."

Henry raised a brow. "Are you sure? I can dismember him instead if you want."

Morgan shook his head. "N-No, thank you. It's fine really. So, um, just go back to being smiley and laughing, okay?"

Henry shrugged and smiled. "Alright, kiddo. But let me know if you need somebody killed okay?" He chuckled and started to hum as he walked off."

Morgan watched bewildered for a moment before he made his way to the medical tent. "Yikes, Father sure can be scary." A small smile crept onto his face. "At least I know I can count on him."

* * *

 **A**

"Hey there, Morgan!" Henry greeted. "Keeping away from those nasty arrows lately?"

Morgan looked up from his book. "Oh, hi, Father. Yeah, I've been being more careful in battle. How's your ankle?"

"Good as new!" He lifted his foot up showed his ankle off. "See? All better. I asked your mother if we could cut it off and replace it with a Risen foot I found but she didn't like that idea very much."

Morgan frowned. "Um, yeah, that'd be just a little bit disturbing I think. I prefer you just like you are."

"Aw." Henry playfully ruffled his son's hair. "I like you as is too, kiddo. Sorry if I creeped you out before by the way. I just don't want anyone to get away with hurting my favorite son."

"I'm your only son."

"That too!"

Morgan chuckled. "Well, thanks, Father. I'm glad I have such a fun dad to look out for me."

"Oh, stop you're making me blush." He snapped his fingers. "Speaking of blushing, that reminds me of a Risen corpse I found! Want to poke it with a stick?"

"How does blushing remind you of-"

"Come on, Morgan, corpses don't poke themselves," Henry said. He walked out of the tent leaving a confused Morgan.

"I . . . I . . . oh, forget it." Morgan hurried out of the tent after Henry. "Wait for me, Dad!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Olivia**


	15. Olivia

**Okay, I finally made myself finish this one. Gotta keep those writing muscles limber.**

* * *

 **Olivia**

 **C**

Olivia hummed to herself as she practiced her dancing. She had left the camp so that she could practice without anyone watching her. When she was done, she sighed and reviewed her technique. "Hm, I still need to work on that last step. It's still not very good."

"I don't know. I liked it."

"Eek!" Ovilia screamed. She spun around and saw Morgan standing behind her. "M-Morgan?! Were you watching me?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. I saw you leaving camp and followed to see if something was wrong. I saw you dancing and thought I'd watch." She frowned a little when she saw Olivia's blush. "Should I not have done that?"

Olivia's blush deepened. "Oh, um, well, it's just a little embarrassing to know someone was watching me. I wasn't very good."

"Are you kidding?" Morgan asked. "You were great! That's probably the best dancing I've ever seen!"

"You're just saying that."

Morgan shook her head. "No, way! I bet people would come from all over to see."

"Oh, my." Olivia gulped. "I don't think I'm ready for that much attention."

"Really? That's too bad. What if I helped you?"

Olivia tilted her head. "How would you do that?"

"What if I watched you whenever you danced? Maybe that could help with your stage fright."

"I-I don't know." Olivia started to nervously wring her hands. "I'd feel like such a fool if I messed up in front of my own daughter."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be great!" Morgan sat down on the grass and looked Olivia eagerly. "Okay, whenever you're ready!"

Olivia gulped again and could feel herself starting to sweat. "Oh, my . . ."

* * *

 **B**

Morgan watched in awe as Olivia performed the final steps of her dance. When she was finished, Morgan clapped enthusiastically. "Wow, Mother! That was amazing!"

Olivia blushed and smiled. "Do you think so? I've been working on perfecting those last couple of steps."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I can tell. You've improved it quite a bit."

"Thank you. You know, I found myself actually excited to show it to you."

"Oh, yeah?" Morgan asked. "You're getting used to an audience then?"

Olivia shrugged. "I'm getting used to you watching me at least. I'm not sure about a larger crowd yet."

"That's okay," Morgan said. "That's why I brought these!" She ran into the woods and came back with five boxes that had the images of Robin, Chrom, Lissa and Lucina. "Ta-da! A training audience."

"A . . . training audience?"

"Yeah. I thought this might be a good way to help ease you into the idea of a crowd." He held up the Robin box. "I even made one of Father to make you a little less nervous."

Olivia looked at the boxes. "I don't think it's quite the same thing, sweetie." She took the Robin box and looked at it. The face was poorly drawn to say the least. "Did you draw these yourself?"

Morgan nodded. "Yep! You like them?"

Olivia looked at the drawing and then back at Morgan. "Um, they're interesting?" She put the box back with the other ones. "I guess they'll do."

"Great! Let's get started." Morgan started setting the boxes up. Olivia smiled as she watched.

"How did I ever have a daughter as energetic as her?"

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

 **A**

"I wonder where Morgan is," Olivia asked to no one in particular. Morgan had made a habit of walking with Olivia when she went off to practice her dancing. Today, however, her daughter was nowhere to be found. "Oh, well. She probably found something better to spend her time on than me." She sighed as she made her way into some nearby woods to practice her dancing. The sounds of grunting and someone falling caught her ears. "Hm? I wonder what that is." She followed the noise and found Morgan. "Oh, there she is. Wait, is she dancing?" She watched for a little while as Morgan tried the dance Olivia had been practicing recently.

"Okay, let's see," Morgan said to herself. She tried to perform the steps in the order she saw her mother do them. However, she ended up tripping over her feet and falling. "Whoa!" She landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Ow!"

"Morgan, are you okay?" Olivia asked. She hurried to Morgan's side.

"M-Mother?!" Morgan asked. "Did you see that?"

"Um, a little." She helped Morgan stand up.

"Ooh, how embarrassing." Morgan started to blush and pulled her hood over her face. "I was hoping no one would see me."

"Were you trying to dance, Morgan?" Olivia asked.

Morgan pulled her hood further over her head. "Yeah. How bad was it?"

Olivia rubbed the back of her neck. "It was a little rusty."

Morgan sighed and sat down. "I knew it. I think I'll just die of embarrassment now."

Olivia sat in front of her. "So, um, is that why you've been helping me? To learn how to dance."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I didn't want to embarrass you with how bad I was," Morgan said. "I didn't want you to think I was a fool for trying."

Olivia giggled. "Oh, Morgan, I would never think you were a fool for that." She lifted Morgan's hood up and smiled at her. "So, now that the cat is out of the bag, do you mind if I give you some lessons?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Olivia shook her head. "Then, I would like that a lot!"

Olivia stood up and offered a hand to Morgan. "Let's get started then."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Say'ri**


	16. Say'ri

**Huh? Wha?! Where am I?! Oh, right story update. Sorry for the delay. Between school, my own stories, and my natural talent for procrastination, I have been neglectful of this story. Sorry about that. Anywho, have an update! And a metaphorical apology cookie. They're fresh and warm!**

* * *

 **Say'ri**

 **C**

Morgan hummed to herself as she walked into camp, a large stack of tomes in her arms. They were stacked high, making it difficult for her to see over them. Still, she kept a steady and brisk stride as she made her way through the camp, occasionally peeking around the tomes to see where she was going.

"Morgan, watch out!" someone shouted.

"Huh?" Morgan peeked out from behind her books and saw Say'ri. "Oh, hi, Moth-waaah!" She fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Ooow. . ."

Say'ri was by her side almost instantly. "Morgan, are you alright?" She helped Morgan stand up. "I tried to warn you before you tripped over that stone."

Morgan looked down at the offending rock and kicked it out of the way. "I thought Frederick was supposed to pick those up." She dusted the dirt off and started to pick up the books. "Oh, I hope they didn't get damaged."

Say'ri picked up one of the books. "They appear to be undamaged." She examined the book more closely and saw it was a book on Chon'sin culture. She quickly noticed all the books were about Chon'sin. "Morgan, these are all books on Chon'sin history and culture."

Morgan nodded. "Aye! I picked them up at a nearby town. The bookshop owner was Chon'sin and he had plenty of books on the subject."

"I see. I take that you have collected these books to perhaps spark your memories?"

Morgan whistled. "Wow! You catch on quick. No wonder Father fell for you!" Say'ri felt her cheeks warm up. "Are you alright, Mother? Your face looks red."

"Aye, tis nothing," Say'ri said quickly. "But may I ask, Morgan, why you didn't just come to me if you wanted to learn about Chon'sin? I would have very much liked to tell you about it."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that," Morgan said. "But you seemed pretty occupied with the war effort and all. I figured you wouldn't have the time for it."

Say'ri nodded. "Tis very considerate of you, but I always have time for my child. You and your father are my only family now. I would spend as much time with you as possible in this lifetime."

Morgan frowned. "I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry."

Say'ri smiled. "There is no need for apologies. I am here if you ever wish to talk. But until then." She gave Morgan back the books she was holding. "Enjoy your books." She headed off to her tent leaving Morgan alone with her thoughts.

"Yeah. . .see you later then."

* * *

 **B**

Morgan sat quietly under a tree outside camp. The sun was starting to set but there was still enough light for her to read. While she enjoyed pulling pranks and messing with her friends and family, every now and then she equally enjoyed having a little quiet time. However, her tranquility was interrupted by some rustling in the woods behind her. "Huh, what's that noise?" She stood up, putting a hand on her sword. "Hey, anyone out there?"

"Gwaarr!" a Risen fighter moaned. "It charged out of the woods swinging its axe at Morgan.

"Whoa!" Morgan shouted. She stepped back to avoid the strike but ended up tripping over a root. The Risen got closer and raised its axe.

"Morgan!" Say'ri shouted. She suddenly appeared from behind the Risen and cut it down. As the Risen dissolved, Say'ri helped Morgan off of the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Morgan duffed some dirt off of her shoulder. "Thanks, Mother."

Say'ri breathed a sigh of relief before slightly glaring at Morgan. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself, Morgan. You could have been hurt if I hadn't showed up."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"You are safe. That is all that matters to me." Say'ri smiled and ran a hand through Morgan's hair. "Promise you will be more careful, alright? I couldn't forgive myself if you were hurt."

Morgan frowned a little. "Yeah, I would hate for you to feel guilty over my being stupid. But, you know, it isn't like you or Father wouldn't get a replacement me eventually."

"Fie"! Say'ri shouted. "Do not speak such things, Morgan." She pulled her daughter in for a hug. "There will always be only one you. Even the Morgan of this time won't be exactly the same. I do not want to lose either of you." Morgan hugged her mother tightly and buried her faced in her shoulder. Say'ri heard soft sobs. "Morgan, are you crying?"

Morgan sniffled. "Aye, maybe a little."

* * *

 **A**

"Hey, Mother, can I ask you something?"

Say'ri looked up from her meal and nodded. "Aye, of course you can. What do you want to know?"

"Well, I've been trying to piece together my past and I was thinking," Morgan said. "I would have been considered royalty in my time, right? Given that I'm your daughter and you're a princess and all that."

"Aye, 'tis true."

"And if what Lucina says is true, then that means you likely died." Say'ri didn't really know how to respond. She wondered where Morgan was going with this. "So does that mean I would have been Chon'sin's ruler?"

"I suppose that could have been true," Say'ri said. "If similar events in your time played the same way then it is very likely." Morgan frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Morgan shrugged. "I've just been thinking lately. After learning what I could about the future I came from as well as piecing what few memories I have, I can't help but get the feeling I failed somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had such an important job but I forgot all about it. And if the future is as bad as everyone says it is, that means Chon'sin was probably destroyed." Morgan hung her head. "I feel like that was probably my fault."

"Morgan." Say'ri rand a hand through Morgan's hair. "You cannot blame yourself for that. There's no way that you can know for sure. Even if you did, your time was such a desolate place. No kingdom managed to come out unscathed."

"But you would have managed!" Morgan shouted. She looked up at Say'ri. "Everything I've seen about you shows that you could have protected our home."

Say'ri shook her head. "No, I likely failed to save it. I failed even more so by leaving you behind at such a young age. If either of us has failed it was me." Morgan was about to say something when Say'ri put up a hand. "But that is the past for you and still the future for me. We both have a chance to start anew." She smiled and put a hand on Morgan's face. "And I hope we can do it together."

Morgan smiled and hugged Say'ri. "Yeah, I would like that."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed your apology cookie. Have some conceptual "I'm sorry" milk to wash it down. Hopefully, the next delay won't be as long.**

 **Next time: Tiki**


	17. Tiki

**This took a while to come up with something. Hope you like what I eventually cooked up. No pun intended.**

* * *

 **C**

"Mm, these smell nice," Tiki said, putting a baked apple on her plate. "I hope they taste as good as they smell." Just as she poked a fork into the apple, she heard someone approaching from behind. Tiki looked over her shoulder. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mother!" Morgan greeted, giving Tiki a friendly wave. "Can I sit with you?" Tiki nodded, letting Morgan sit next to her on the log by the campfire. Morgan noticed the apple. "Baked apple?"

Tiki nodded. "Yes, would you like to try a piece?"

"Sure." Morgan pulled off a piece of the apple and took a bite. "Mm, tasty!"

Tiki smiled. "It is?"

"Yeah, it's delicious."

Tiki sighed in relief. "Oh, good. I was worried they would taste bad. I don't cook very often."

"Well, these taste pretty good regardless," Morgan said. "Where did you learn to make these?"

"I learned it from a friend I knew long ago." Tiki smiled as she reminisced.

"Well, whoever they are, they taught you well." Morgan took another bite. "You should totally make these more often! I bet Father would love them!"

"Do you think so?"

Morgan nodded. "Absolutely. He has such a sweet tooth."

"Yes, I suppose he does. Maybe, I'll make more sometime."

"Great! But I get first dibs though."

Tiki giggled. "As you wish, Dear."

* * *

 **B**

Morgan sat in the mess tent, humming as she sketched in a blank book. She stopped and looked at her work. "Hmm . . . his hair doesn't look quite long enough."

"What are you doing, Morgan?" Tiki asked, walking up behind her. She looked over Morgan's shoulder at the sketch. "Is that Prince Chrom?"

Morgan nodded. "Yep." She handed the book to Tiki. "What do you think?"

Tiki looked at the picture. While crude, it was still fairly accurate. On the next page, was a detailed profile of Chrom and some things he had said in the past. "What is this, Morgan?"

"It's a memory journal." Morgan took the book back and started flipping through the pages. "I'm making profiles of all of the Shepherds."

"What for?"

"For when they pass away. I want there to be records of who they were from someone who has fought with them." She stopped on the picture of Robin. "And for when I'm feeling lonely."

Tiki sat next to Morgan. "You know that I will be here if you're ever alone, right?"

Morgan nodded. "I know. But don't you ever miss your old companions?"

Tiki sighed. "I do. Often." She looked at Robin's picture. It had the most detail to it. Not surprising given Morgan's fascination with her father. "Sometimes I wish I didn't meet them in the first place."

Morgan was taken aback. "Why? They were such a big part of your life. Even if they're gone, at least you had time with them at one point."

Tiki sighed. "You're young, Morgan. You've yet to truly comprehend your longevity. Someday you may feel the same way as I do."

Morgan frowned. "No offense, Mother, but I hope not. I've already lost my memory once. I never want to experience that again. Even if the memories are painful." She stood up and closed her book. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. See you around, Mother."

Tiki nodded and stared down at the table. "Even if they're painful." She let out a long sigh.

* * *

 **A**

Under a tree outside the camp, Tiki sat scratching her head as she looked at the book in her lap. "I don't seem to be very good at this."

Morgan walked up to the tree, smiling when she spotted Tiki. "Here you are, Mother. Everyone is wondering where you've gone off to."

Tiki looked up at Morgan. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"It's okay. Just as long as you're safe." She took a seat next to Tiki on the grass. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying your idea of a memory journal." She showed the book to Morgan. "What do you think?"

Morgan raised a brow. "I can't tell if that's a guy or girl. Who is it?"

"An old friend of mine that was lost to time. There are so many like that I've met over the years." She took the book back and slowly turned through the blank pages. "I'm not sure if there are enough pages in this book."

"What happened to wanting to forget?" Morgan asked.

"It's not as if I always feel that way," Tiki said. "But some days are harder than others. When those times come, I want something to remind of them. A chance to see their faces again." She sighed at her crude drawings. "Even if it is just a rough image."

Morgan smiled. "Well, at least we know there will be at least one face we don't have to look at a picture to see." She leaned her head on Tiki's shoulder. "I'm always here for you, Mom."

Tiki chuckled softly and kissed Morgan's head. "Thank you, child. I am truly blessed to have you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Emmeryn**


	18. Emmeryn

**I don't think I've ever used so many ellipses before . . .**

* * *

 **Emmeryn**

 **C**

"Here's your tea, Mother," Morgan said, giving Emmeryn a small cup on a plate. "Careful, it's hot."

Emmeryn gratefully took the cup. "Thank . . . you." She took a sip. "Mm . . ."

"Do you like it?"

Emmeryn nodded. "Yes . . . it's good." She giggled lightly. "Better than . . .Robin's."

Morgan tilted her head slightly. "You don't like Father's tea?"

"No, it's . . . bland." She smiled a little. "But I don't . . . tell him."

"Why not?"

"He looks . . . happy when he . . . helps."

"You just don't want to hurt his feelings do you?"

Emmeryn shook her head slowly. "No."

Morgan giggled. "Aw, that's so sweet. You two make such a cute couple." Emmeryn blushed a little. "But we can't keep having him make you lousy tea," Morgan continued. "Maybe I could give him a few tips or something."

Emmeryn nodded. "That . . . would be . . . nice." She held a hand to her stomach. "His last cup . . . made me feel . . . sick."

Morgan frowned. "Hmm, maybe I should just make the tea myself from now on."

* * *

 **B**

Morgan walked into her parent's tent to see if Emmeryn was inside. She found her mother sitting in a chair, reading. "Hello, Mother. May I come in?"

Emmeryn smiled and nodded. "Of . . . course." Morgan walked in and sat down on the bed. She looked at her mother's left arm, noticing the bandages under the sleeves.

"Do you need me to change your bandages?" Morgan asked.

Emmeryn looked at her arm. "No . . . they are . . . still good."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as . . . much." Emmeryn frowned. "Am I . . . worrying . . . you?"

Morgan shrugged. "A little. You were really close to losing your arm. If Father hadn't come in time." She shuddered. "I'd hate to think what might have happened."

Emmeryn sighed. "I was . . . careless. Robin . . . should have to worry . . . about me."

"Aw, don't say that. Father would give his life for you."

"That's . . . the problem. He has . . . other concerns."

Morgan shook his head. "No way! You're the most important person in Father's life! I can see it when he talks to you. His eyes get all sparkly. He adores you."

Emmeryn raised a brow. "He . . . does?"

Morgan nodded. "Of course he does. I can see why too. You're so smart and kind! I wish I was half the woman you are."

Emmeryn smiled. "Sometimes . . . I wish . . . I was like . . . you. So . . . energetic."

"I don't know. I like that you're so calm. It makes you easy to talk to." Morgan stood up and gave Emmeryn a quick hug. "Don't ever doubt how important you are to us, okay? You're good just the way you are." Emmeryn smiled and nodded.

"If you . . . say so."

* * *

 **A**

"Morgan?" Emmeryn asked.

Morgan looked up from her book. "Yeah?"

"Do you . . . remember me? Even . . . a little?"

"Um, sorry. I can't recall very much. Why do you ask?"

Emmeryn frowned. "I was . . . curious."

"About what?"

"I want to know . . . if I'm . . . a good mother."

Morgan tilted her head. "You don't think you are?"

"I'm . . . unsure," Emmeryn said. "I can . . . hardly . . . take care of . . . myself." He looked down at the ground. "How . . . can I . . . raise . . . a child?"

"It's not like you'll be doing it all alone," Morgan said. "Father will help you."

"I'm afraid . . . I can't . . . help him."

Morgan sighed. "I wish you wouldn't worry like this so much. I think you make a pretty great mom already."

"But you . . . are grown up . . . and don't . . . need me." Morgan saw a tear start welling up in Emmeryn's eye.

Morgan put down her book and hugged her mother tightly. "Don't say that. You're my mom. I'm always going to need you."

"But . . .you . . . forgot me. How can you . . . need me?"

"Forgetting you is one of my biggest regrets. After seeing you now, I wish with all my heart that I could remember you. If the mother from my time was half the woman you are, I was in really good hands."

Emmeryn smiled. "You . . . think . . . so?"

Morgan nodded. "Without a shadow of a doubt." She rested her head on Emmeryn's shoulder. "You're Morgan is going to have the best parents ever. You can quote me on that."

Emmeryn smiled, tear starting to run down her face. She hugged Morgan and kissed her head. "Thank you . . .Morgan. I . . . love you so . . . much."

Morgan chuckled. "I know, Mom."

* * *

 **Only two more! Man this is long.**

 **Next time: Yen'fay**

 **BTW: I'm toying with the idea of doing a Chrom/Miriel fic. For some reason, I really dig the idea of that paring. Anyone interested?**


	19. Walhart

**Did I say Yen'fay was next? I meant Walhart. I can't keep my schedule straight. Anywho, here we are after another hiatus. Sorry about that. Also, I know a certain Anon that has been patiently waiting for this chapter. Hope you enjoy, pal!**

 **P.S. I'm a little disturbed that Walhart was one of the higher votes for male parents. I love you guys but you're just weird sometimes.**

* * *

 **Walhart**

 **C**

Morgan held his arm as he walked out of the medical camp. He nearly lost it in the last battle but luckily Lissa came just in time with her healing staff. There was a bad bruise on his arm and he was told to sit out of battle for a couple days. With nothing better to do, he started to head to his tent.

"Morgan!" came a powerful shout from behind. Morgan jumped a good two feet off the ground and landed hard on his butt. He winced as the jolt sent pain shooting up his arm.

"Ow!" Morgan rubbed the sore spot on his arm. Suddenly, he noticed a large shadow looming over him. Looking up, he saw his father, Walhart standing over him and looking angrier than usual. "F-Father? Do you need something?"

Walhart nodded. "I do. I need an explanation of that pathetic performance you put up in today's battle."

Morgan gulped as he tried to stand up. "Um, w-what do you mean?"

Walhart grabbed Morgan by the hood up his coat and pulled him to his feet. "Bah, such a pitiful display. You can't even stand on your own two feet?"

"I can stand just fine!" Morgan shouted. He gulped when he saw Walhart's glare harden. "Um, sorry."

Walhart sneered. "Do not apologize, boy! Have some spine!" Morgan was too nervous to speak. "Bah, never mind. This is not what I wanted to discuss. I want to know why you fought so pitifully today."

"What do you mean?"

"Do not be a fool, boy! You were nearly defeated by a weaker opponent! Had not the healer come to your aid, you would surely be without a limb right now."

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty lucky Lissa came when she did."

"Luck is a fickle force. It cannot be trusted to save you every time you are in peril." Morgan hung his head a little. "Your mother is rather distraught over your condition. It has become a distraction from her duties as tactician."

Morgan looked up at him, eyes widened a little. "I didn't mean to-"

"It does not matter if you meant to or not. The fact stands that you have. I cannot allow you to be a distraction for your mother any further."

Morgan gulped. "W-What are you going to do to me?"

"What is that supposed to mean? You expect punishment." Morgan just nodded nervously. "Hmph. Such things would be fruitless. Your injury is sufficient punishment enough. No, I am going to train you to become a stronger warrior."

"How is that different from a punishment?" Morgan muttered.

"What did you say?!" Walhart shouted.

Morgan quickly straightedn up. "N-Nothing!" He started to back away nervously. "I'm, um, going to go check on Mother. Tell her I'm okay"

Walhart nodded. "Very well." Morgan quickly ran off towards the war tent. "Hmph. 'Twould seem I have my work cut out for me."

* * *

 **B**

"Again, Morgan!" Walhart shouted. "Your swings lack the necessary force!"

Morgan huffed as he lifted his sword. Due to his injury, he was fighting with one arm for the time being. It took some doing on Walhart's part, but he had managed to convince Robin to let him train Morgan despite his sore arm. "How'd he get Mother to agree to this?" he asked himself.

"Quit murmuring to yourself, Morgan, and try again!"

Morgan sighed and looked at the training dummy in front of him. He had been spending the past two hours enduring Walhart's training. Next person he heard complaining about Frederick's training program was going to get an earful. "Okay . . ." Morgan lifted his sword above his head and swung at the dummy as hard as he could. His strike landed with a satisfying crack. He smiled at the large break in the dummy's shoulder. Morgan looked at Walhart. "How was that?"

Walhart nodded. "Sufficient. I suspected you could land a proper blow with enough encouragement."

"Is that what you call it?" Morgan asked.

"What?!" Walhart shouted.

Morgan gulped. "N-Nothing!"

"Do not cower before me, Morgan. If you have something to say, than speak."

"But you're going to yell at me."

"Of course I'm going to yell at you! You challenge my authority. Do you expect me not to defend it?"

Morgan scratched his head. "I guess you make a good point."

"But if I have done something you deem unjust than speak. Nothing is gained by cowardly silence."

Morgan gulped and glared at Walhart. "Yeah, well, nothing is gained by yelling at people and pushing them around."

"If I did not push you, you would not become stronger."

"I don't need your help to get stronger."

"Truly?" Walhart asked. He pointed at Morgan's bad arm. "Then explain your injury. Your opponent did not sneak up on you. He came at you head on, and if I recall, you ran out to meet him. If you don't lack strength, how did he beat you?"

Morgan was silent for a moment. "Y-You have a point," Morgan admitted. "But he was about to attack a village. I couldn't just stand aside and do nothing."

"And what good would you have been if your opponent had done more than injure you? You would have protected no one as a corpse."

"It was better than doing nothing!" Morgan shouted. "No one else could help so I did. If my death would have bought time for someone else to come, then I would have gladly given it!" Walhart was silent for a moment. Slowly, he started to crack a smile. Then, of all things, he started to laugh. Morgan went from angry to confused and a little scared in an instant. "Um, Father?"

"Bwa, ha, ha, ha!" Walhart laughed. He quickly gained his composure and cleared his throat. "Forgive me. I did not expect you to speak with such conviction. You are truly your mother's son after all."

Morgan raised a brow. "Um, thanks?"

"I believe your words, Morgan. However, noble as your sentiment is, I doubt your mother would wish you to throw your life away under any circumstance. . .I would disapprove as well."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

Walhart's smile quickly disappeared. "Pay it not heed. You may take a break from your training for now if you wish. We will continue once you have had adequate rest." With that, Walhart stormed off.

Morgan raised a brow and scratched his head. "Um, alright then."

* * *

 **A**

Morgan let out a tired sigh as he left the training grounds, wiping the sweat off his brow as he walked. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted what looked like a large lobster coming towards him. He looked aver and saw Walhart walking up to him. "Father?"

"Morgan. I would have a word with you. If you could spare a moment."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Walhart nodded. "I wanted to compliment you on your performance in battle recently. You have improved dramatically. I am very impressed."

Morgan smiled. "Really? Thanks!"

"I also wished to apologize for my previous criticisms. You were stronger than I had thought you were. I am ashamed not to have seen it earlier."

Morgan shrugged. "Ah, don't worry about it. You were right anyway. I had a pretty weak sword arm."

"It was not you physical strength I meant." Morgan raised a brow. "It was your resolve to defend those who could not defend themselves at all costs. I admit such beliefs are still foreign to me, but I respect that you hold them strongly. It makes me . . . proud."

Morgan was at a loss for words. "Oh, um, thank you." The two stood in awkward silence for a moment. "I'm, um, still training like you taught me."

"Oh?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. While I meant what I said about giving my life to protect the innocent, I figured that should be saved as a last resort. Wouldn't do much good as a corpse, right?"

Walhart chuckled. "You speak truly. Your mother will be relieved to know you can protect yourself."

"And you?" Morgan asked.

Walhart grumbled a little. "I . . . won't be ashamed to bring you into a battlefield."

Morgan smiled and chuckled. "Love you too, Dad."

"Hmph."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time: Yen'ay (for realsies this tome)**


	20. Yen'fay

**Okay, here's the last one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Yen'fay**

 **C**

It was evening as Yen'fay walked quietly outside the camp on the first shift of guard duty. He kept his mind and body aware, watching and listening for any suspicious activity. Near the end of his shift, he was making another round about camp when he noticed a small figure in a familiar looking coat leaving the camp. Thinking, it was Robin, he followed to make see what was going on.

"Robin, he called out." However, instead of Robin, it was Morgan who turned around and looked at him.

"Um, Mother is still at camp, Father," Morgan said. "I finally got her to retire for the night."

"Ah, Morgan. My apologies. I mistook you for, Robin."

Morgan smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Yen'fay smiled softly. He didn't expect any other answer from his son. "What are you doing out here, Morgan? 'Tis getting late. A young man needs his rest."

"I won't be out long. I just wanted to do a little thinking."

Yen'fay raised a brow. "About what?"

"I'm trying to figure out these gaps in my memories. I remember all the times I've spent with Mother but there some things that don't quite make sense. I thought some quiet time to myself might help me sort fill in the holes."

"I see. Very astute of you. A time of deep meditation can sooth an uneasy mind."

Morgan sighed. "Well, here's hoping it works. I'll be sure to not to be out too long." He started to walk away from camp.

"Morgan," Yen'fay called.

Morgan looked over his shoulder at him. "Yes?"

"If you recall anything about me, would you be willing to share?"

Morgan smiled and nodded. "You'll be the first person I tell."

* * *

 **B**

Morgan grunted as he hit his sword against the training dummy. "Hya!" He brought the sword down a final time breaking both it and the dummy.

"That was quite a blow, Morgan," Yen'fay said from behind.

Morgan jumped a little and turned around. "Father?!"

"Forgive me, Morgan. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." Morgan rolled his shoulders. "Look, Father, can you leave me alone for a bit. I need some time to myself."

Yen'fay frowned. "You seem distraught. Do you wish to talk?"

"Not really."

"I see. Very well. I shall not disturb you anymore." Yen'fay turned to leave the training area.

"It isn't working," he heard Morgan say.

Yen'fay stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"That whole meditation thing. I've been trying to piece my memories together, but I can't seem to find any answers."

"I see. That must be frustrating."

Morgan grumbled. "You don't know the half of it. I know there's something there. I can feel it. There are times when it feels like I'll figure it out but then it slips away again."

"Many of life's answers are illusive. It's hard to catch wind in a net."

"You're telling me."

Yen'fay put a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "But sometimes it is the journey we take to find the answers that is more important than the answers themselves. Learn from this experience, my son. Let it grow you and make you stronger and wiser."

Morgan smiled. "I didn't think about it that way before."

"I am glad to provide you with a new perspective." He pulled Morgan into a hug to the young man's surprise. "And you still have the memories from this time and a family that love you."

Morgan slowly hugged his father back. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

 **A**

"Father!" Morgan shouted as he ran up to Yen'fay.

Yen'fay turned and looked at his son. "What's wrong, Morgan?"

"Nothing!" Morgan said. "I remembered something."

"You did? What was it?"

"It wasn't very much. Just an image of you, me, and Mother."

"What did you see?"

"We were on a hill somewhere," Morgan said. "There was a city in the distance. It didn't look like typical Ylissian architecture though. Mother was also wearing clothes like yours. Minus the armor though."

"What did the city look like?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it. It was beautiful though and it felt familiar somehow. There were also these trees with pink leaves."

Yen'fay chuckled. "I believe those were blossoms."

"Blossoms?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, like the trees in Chon'sin."

Morgna scratched his head. "Was it Chon'sin I saw then?"

"It is possible. It is my homeland."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I'd like to go there some time. Maybe seeing that city might trigger some more memories."

Yen'fay nodded. "Perhaps. Maybe when this war is over, I could take you. I don't know how long we can stay though. I do not wish to cause trouble for my sister."

Morgan shrugged. "That's alright. I'm not as upset about my memories as I was before. I think I'll be okay if I don't get them back. It's the journey that counts, right?"

Yen'fay smiled. "You grow wiser every day, child."

"Also, I still have you and Mother here and now. That's enough for me."

"I am glad to hear it. I wish you luck on your journey, Morgan, and I will help however, I can."

Morgan nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

 **Hazzah! I'm finally done! Thanks to all my readers. I'm going to try my hand at my Robin/Cherche story again, although I'm going to make it more focused on Gerome. Anywho, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later.**


End file.
